Weeekly Challenge 14 SURPRISE
by kaisanders
Summary: Eric has a suprise in store for him


Weekly Challenge 14

Theme: "Aren't you one of those guys with skills? You know they type, you send them into the wilderness with a pocket knife and a Q-tip and they build you a shopping mall. Can't you do that?"

This is dedicated to Lilja for her birthday

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eric opened his eyes to total darkness. He tried to move, but found his hands and legs bound by the thinnest string of silver. Not really enough to cause any pain, but just enough to cause a bit of discomfort; annoyance actually. He was totally naked and his arms were tied above his head and his legs spread eagle upon what he assumed was a bed. Normally, Eric would enjoy the kinkiness of being tied in this position, but only if he knew why and by whom. His senses were on high alert and in his dismay he thought about what might have happened. He was sure he had drained the diva last night before he threw her off the balcony, the stupid cunt, so it wasn't her. He couldn't remember anything else.

Suddenly, He heard the creaking of steps, and then the door slowly opening. A single candle flicked in the darkness and illuminated the path of what he perceived to be a beautiful angel.

"Oh my, what have we here? A strong and willful vampire caught in a silver web"?

Eric smiled to himself and relaxed slightly as he heard Sookie speak. He was aroused by the passion in her voice. What game was this little vixen playing now?

"Sookie, my lover, what is going on? Where are we?" Eric asked. He wasn't sure he could break through the small silver threads, and decided to play along with her for both of their amusement.

"Oh Eric, look at you tied up here like a trussed turkey," she laughed. "Are you OK?"

"Very funny Sookie". I am not comfortable, and we could both be enjoying this much more if you would lift the threads," snipped Eric. "How did I get here? Did one of your old beau's bring me here?" He continued. "Is it the Tiger or Bill doing your bidding for a chance at burying their heads in your lovely bosom?" he hissed, with much more venom than he had planned.

He looked at Sookie and saw she had moved closer to him. She was wearing an old shirt of his. A white one he had given to her seemingly ages ago. The blood flowed stronger in him. In the name of Odin, he loved seeing her in his clothes. He hardened, his shaft growing, his fangs extending a bit.

"Being mean spirited Eric? I am in control now you know," she said coyly, ignoring his insinuations and his malice. "Aren't you a powerful vampire?" She asked as she moved closer to the beautiful Sheriff of Area Five, who was pretty much incapacitated, and quickly becoming aroused. Sookie had to struggle to keep the tease going. She continued to try to tantalize him.

"Aren't you one of those guys with skills? You know they type, you send them into the wilderness with a pocket knife and a Q-tip and they build you a shopping mall. Can't you do that?" She said as she touched Eric's leg. She actually stroked his thigh.

A small groan escaped his full and ready lips. "Sookie," I am a vampire. I can build, but I am not that…….that…..MacGyver from the television." He said as he spit out the name, although he had to admit that if MacGyver were offered to him as a meal, he certainly would not turn him away. "Now release me my lover. I am aroused,"

"Jason is one of those guys. He can build a tree house with no tree!" said Sookie

She stood aside of the bed within his reach if he didn't have the damn silver on him. She stretched and undulated her body, as he had seen belly dancers do in the past.

"Jason." Eric hissed. "Jason could not spell C-A-T in a scrabble game unless it was the Bon Temps backwoods hick version of the game. Release me Sookie." he said with more authority.

"Are you making fun of my brother?" Asked Sookie, trying unsuccessfully to raise anger in her voice. Eric saw her hands on her shirt buttons, moving slowly down, opening the cloth. He growled with anticipation, and he smelled her desire as well.

His dick was throbbing; he didn't think he could get much harder. He contained his moans. He would not give her that enjoyment yet. His eyes widened as he watched.

Sookie slipped the shirt off her shoulder: she was totally naked. She stood in front of a pinned Eric, her beautiful breasts, nipples hard, her tiny waist, her hips with her lovely dimples, hippy dips she called them.

Eric took in a sharp breath and yelled, "Release me Sookie," as he shook and throbbed even more. The blood was surging through him in a way he hadn't felt in a few centuries. He was ready to break free and grab her and have his way with her, regardless of her plan. Unexpectedly, Sookie climbed on the bed and kissed him. She kissed him hard and deep as if the desire that was in her entire body had accumulated in her lips. Eric longed to run his fingers through her hair, run his large hands down her back. Slide his fingers inside her sweet juicy pussy.

"Eric," said Sookie, "this is for you. My great grandfather granted me a favor before he left. That is how you came to be here in my house in a room prepared for you." Sookie moved her mouth down his chest. Licking, biting his nipples. Her tongue was now flicking over his chest, his stomach. Eric could stand it no longer. He wanted to fuck her, bury himself deep inside of her. He wanted to bite her neck, her shoulders, her legs. He wanted her blood. His cock was fully engorged. He felt her mouth moving towards his thickness and anticipated release. But Sookie ignored his need. Fuck, he thought. FUCK. Sookie kissed the inside of his thigh and then, with no warning or hesitation she bit down hard on his smooth skin. She began to suck like she was sucking poison out of snakebite.

Eric roared. All the built up tension and passion was released with this bite. He let everything go as she sucked.

"Yes Sookie, yes. Fuck, fuck!! Oh my lover," he screamed. His body quivered as he exploded, his fluids spurting out of him over his stomach, his thighs, and his lover. He could stand it no longer. With a powerful focus, he freed himself from the silver threads, and grabbed Sookie. Her mouth and face were covered with his blood and fluids. He licked her, kissed her, and molested her body with a lust and hunger he had never known. He was in frenzy. Eric thrust himself into Sookie deeper than he had ever been in her before. He plunged and pushed and pulsed into her with abandon. He heard her moan and scream his name, but he didn't care. He just wanted to devour her. He felt Sookie come, her walls contracting against him, and still he continued. Her body shook in his arms as he pumped as deep as he could. Finally he bit her and he came again. It was the sweetest release he had ever felt. His lover in his arms, her tight sweet snatch around his hot long shaft, her blood as sweet as honey in his mouth. Sookie screamed with pleasure as she came again and again. Eric's release was total, and his body buckled on top of Sookie, but she didn't seem to mind. He was spent, sated, and complete. As Sookie panted beneath him, he rolled off onto his back, and pulled her on top of him.

"My lover," is all Eric could manage to say. He just held Sookie and stroked her and kissed her. He wished he smoked, because he sure as hell could use a cigarette now!! Sookie relaxed against him.

Stroking his hair, she said tenderly "Eric. Only you."

He held her up and looked at her. "Lover this is amazing. You are amazing. Now tell me. What is this about? I'm not complaining just curious. It is not everyday I have an experience like this."

"Baby" said Sookie, "You have told me about your past, the difficulties, the pleasure, the sorrow and the struggle to survive. There weren't many celebrations in your life, so I decided to give you one. From what you told me you remembered, and in gathering information from Pam, she and I figured out as close as we could that your date of birth was near the end of what is now May. So I picked today, May 27 to celebrate the day you were born. I've given you a birthday, Eric. Happy birthday!!!

Eric smiled as he held Sookie even closer to him. He couldn't remember if he ever had a …a…birth day, much less a celebration. He was overwhelmed with emotion. Yes emotion.

"Thank you Sookie, my angel, my lover, and my own" was all he could say as a trickle of blood ran out of his eye. As he stroked her back, her head on his shoulder, his desire building again, he thought to himself, "at last. She is mine at last. Happy birthday to me"


End file.
